


I'll Hold Onto Love

by sunshineamaryllis



Series: Hold You In My Arms [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Gay Sex, Little Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Possessive Harry, Riding, duh - Freeform, if you squint there's a tiny bit of rimming..., lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineamaryllis/pseuds/sunshineamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt:</p><p>" mpreg. married!larry are grocery shopping with their precious toddler and louis is pregnant again. he's practically glowing and looks like a total angel. someone hits on louis and harry goes all possessive alpha caveman over his babies because damnit, louis, the baby he carries in his womb and the one he carries in his arms are all his, and no one is gonna take them away from him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold Onto Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, actual, typed fic. I'm so proud of myself. Don't be too harsh. I guess..?
> 
> Title from James Vincent McMorrow's song "And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop".

Louis awoke to soft, amicable lips pressing against his nape, causing his own to curl up as he pushed back against the familiar body aligned with his.  
The mouth that was presently trailing faint kisses along his neck smiled, the owner of it aware that Louis was awake.

"Morning, babe," Harry whispered in his gruff, fresh from slumber voice, sending tingles up Louis' spine.

"Good morning," the smaller of the two replied, turning his upper body to face Harry as he fluttered his eyes open in the bright, crisp sunlight streaming from the window above their bed.

Harry grinned, the arm already wrapped around Louis' waist moving to splay his hand over the ever-growing bump of his stomach, his fingers gently tapping against it.

There was nothing Harry loved more (besides Louis, of course) than the thought of Louis being so full of his baby- this being the second time. Just seeing Louis look more round, more full drove Harry foolish with pride at having the ability to impregnate him. When they first found out that Louis was pregnant with Annabelle, their first child, they were both so ecstatic at the news, unable to hold back from telling their family and their good friends. And Harry had never felt more proud (except for the day Louis said 'I do') knowing that Louis was carrying his child, their child.

Louis situated his body so that it was facing Harry's completely, wrapping his arms around said man's neck and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, his light, tinkling laughter spilling against Harry's mouth.

"Having one of your moments again, H?" he asked, a knowing grin accenting his lips as he brought a hand down to trace a finger along Harry's sharp, jutted jaw, causing Harry to duck his head into Louis' neck, his breath hitting the shorter man's keen collarbones.

"A bit, yeah," he replied, reaching his hand once more to rub the bare skin of his husband's protruding stomach, a fond smile playing on his face. "I can never get over it, you know?"

Louis nodded, fully comprehending how overwhelming it could be. "Yeah, I know." Louis enjoyed seeing Harry so enraptured with his slight baby bump, more than happy to have as many children his adoring husband wanted, just to see his compassionate, loving expression, aware that he was the cause for it, as well as the awaiting child developing inside him.

Their quiet, intimate moment was interrupted by the pungent sound of a childish groan emitting from behind the door, said object swinging open to collide without much force against the wall. Turning their heads, they saw that it was their baby girl Annabelle standing there with her short arms crossed over her tiny chest, a pout dampening the usual sweet face she wore most days.

Harry slowly detached his limbs from Louis, sitting against the head board as he grinned at his little girl. "What seems to be the problem, Bells?" he asked, opening his arms as a gesture for her to come forward. 

Taking her father's offer, she stomped over to their bed and climbed onto it, crawling over to sit in Harry's lap and allowing him to envelop her in a hug. Her expression still sour, she looked up at him, letting out a little huff of air.

"You promised me pancakes, Papa," she answered, resting her disheveled, wavy, brown-haired head against his inked chest. "You said that before I could open my teensy eyes, you'd have them made, but I didn't see any on the table! That makes you a liar."

Louis chuckled, sitting up as well and leaning against Harry's side and kissing his cheek lightly before facing Annabelle, extending out a hand to tuck in a tuft of her hair behind her ear. 

"Harry, dear, how could you lie to our little sweetheart?" He teased the curly-headed man, raising an eyebrow and his lips curling upwards, causing Harry to roll his eyes playfully.

"I know I did, baby." Harry assured, placing a kiss upon her forehead, poking her nose with his large finger. "But, when I checked the pantry, we didn't have any flour. I can't make you pancakes without any, darling."

Annabelle scoffed, giving Harry a childish, pointed glance. "Well, why didn't you go to the store to get it? You always go for Daddy, even when it's dark!" She exclaimed, alluding to Harry having to go out at any hour of the day to retrieve a snack to satisfy Louis' cravings.

Louis buried his face into his husband's shoulder to hide his amused smile. Harry grinned as well, dismissing his daughter's snide comment for her adorable, blue-eyed glare.

"Well, baby girl, why don't you go get dressed? That way we can go to the store, and get the flour. And if you're good, I'll let you get a treat, too. How does that sound?" He compromised, ruffling her wavy locks, causing her to scrunch up her nose in a manner much similar to how Louis did with his.

"Fine, but don't take too long, Papa." She then looked at Louis, giving him a small grin. "Right, Daddy?"

Louis hummed his agreement, nodding his head. "Of course, Bells."

Annabelle grinned wider before scurrying off the bed, walking out the room to her own. Harry shook his head, the same fond grin still stuck on his lips. "You've been influencing our five year old with your stubborn attitude, love." He whispered, turning his head to face Louis, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

Louis bit his bottom lip, refraining from giving away himself. "What makes you think that?" He responded, feigning innocence as he trailed a finger over the smaller sparrow on Harry's right pectoral.

His husband sighed softly, pressing his lips to Louis' own in a slow, gentle kiss. "I think you know. Since she likes to hang around with you too often." He confirmed, smirking as he moved to stand up and stretch his gangly limbs, leaving Louis to gape at him.

"I resent that, H. If she got anything from me, it's the ability to manipulate you without consequence." He rebuttled, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up straight, placing a hand on his stomach.

Once again seeing Louis round and glowing with his child, Harry forgot any witty remark he was going to shoot back, grinning as he pulled on his jeans, having to jump to slide them up.

"Alright, Lou. Just get dressed."

 

*

 

Louis stood in the pasta aisle, debating whether or not to choose between fettucine or penne, knowing Harry wouldn't mind making either one for him. His husband and daughter were in another aisle, possibly searching for something that would appease Annabelle's earlier episode. The thought caused him to smile, feeling a sense of pride for his erratic family, perfect in his eyes.

Just as he was reaching up to grab a bag of each of his desired pastas, he saw an unfamiliar hand take one down for him, placing it into the hand basket attached to his own arm. He lifted his gaze up to see a man smiling too sweetly at him, making his lips curl with much less thankfulness at the previous gesture.

"I couldn't help but notice you struggling to pick, so I thought I'd help," he answered in a deep, suave voice, despite Louis not questioning him.

"Um, thank you, for that. I guess," the smaller of the two whispered, glancing around in hopes of seeing Harry approaching with their daughter, or anything to end the current awkward situation he happened to find himself in.

The man, against Louis' wishes, stood there, still smirking at Louis as his eyes traveled over his appearance, making Louis feel that much more uncomfortable. 

"You look really good being pregnant. Most people don't, but, I bet you look good no matter what."

That caused Louis to nod, taking steps back as he forced another smile at the creep before him. 

"Well, once again thank you, but I really have to go-"

He was cut short by the guy grabbing his dainty wrist, making him whimper in fear. 

"Do you?" He asked, pulling Louis closer to his broad body, making Louis feel smaller than he already was. "I was just getting to know you, baby." 

Louis pushed at the stranger's chest with his free hand, trying his best to get away. "Look here, I don't fucking know you, so I would appreciate if you would let go of me." 

The man chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I don't think so-"

Ironically, he was cut off by a familiar voice, one that made Louis sag with relief. 

"I'm sorry, do you mind explaining why you're touching my husband like that?"

Louis turned to see Harry standing there with his hand clenched into a fist, the other clutched to Annabelle's more tiny hand. She was carrying the basket of breakfast ingredients, as well as a box of animal crackers- presumably her treat. Louis lifted his eyes to see Harry's livid green eye's boring into those of the man who had a grasp on Louis' hand.

"Oh, does he belong to you?" The man challenged, loosening his grip on Louis, as if he were testing Harry, as if Louis was property to be exchanged.

His husband's jaw set as he pursed his lips together tightly, releasing his grip on Annabelle who was shrinking behind Harry, and taking slow strides towards the individual holding Louis, reaching his own hand out to take Louis from him, taking a primitive stance in front of his family, towering over the man by a larger margin.

"Yeah," his voice had lowered deeper than usual, sounding almost feral, threatening, "So don't fucking touch him." 

Louis swallowed quietly, placing a small hand onto Harry's tense shoulder blade, rubbing it to calm him down. "H, honey, let's go. S' not worth it." He attempted to soothe his husband, feeling their daughter grab at Louis' cardigan. 

Harry backed away from the male, turning around to slide an arm around Louis' waist as he guided them to the self-checkout, all of them ignoring the man's muttered, offhand comments.

Throughout the checkout, Harry kept giving Louis worried glances, silently asking about his well-being. His pregnant husband only nodded his assurance, deciding to engage in a conversation with their little girl about how she picked out her snack.

After they left the store, and in the car on the way home, Harry didn't speak to Louis any further.

 

*

 

Harry also didn't speak to Louis during breakfast, either, as well as throughout the remainder of the day, instead utilizing Annabelle to avoid any sort of conversation with his husband. Louis didn't mind all that well, knowing that they would have to face one another in the bedroom later that night. So he let Harry carry on with whatever plan he had formed to ignore him.

After dinner, Louis laid in their bed, waiting for Harry to finish reading their little girl her bedtime story and tucking her into bed. He placed a hand onto his stomach, humming happily when he felt a slight flutter, making him grin fondly. If Harry were to be beside him, he would already avert his gaze to his husband's large stomach, whispering sweet, soft words of appraisal to the growing infant inside him, pressing gentle kisses to the firm skin. Louis sighed wistfully, wishing Harry was there, his presence so comforting.

As if hearing Louis' thoughts, Harry entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Instead of sparing Louis a glance, he coughed into his hand and pushed his long, brown locks away from his forehead, walking over to his side of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his dark, navy flannel and stripped out of his skin tight jeans and black pants, throwing the articles of clothing in the general direction of their hamper before sitting on the edge of the bed. He let out a soft breath before laying back, shifting underneath the sheets and positioning himself on his side, facing away from Louis.

The shorter of the two groaned quietly before scooting closer to his husband, resting his chin on his shoulder and smoothing his miniature hand up and  
down Harry's side.

"Harry?"

Harry's body rose and sunk with a soft exhale of air. "Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Harry slowly turned to face Louis with furrowed eyebrows, shaking his head. "No," he whispered. At Louis' look of uncertainty, he spoke further. "No, Lou. M' not. Just..."

Louis pressed closer to Harry, concern surfacing on his expression. "Just what, then?"

"I'm embarrassed, Louis. Can we not talk about it?" Harry finished, rubbing his face with his hands as he laid completely on his back, removing his fingers to stare up at the ceiling, anything but his bemused husband.

"What could you possibly have to be embarrassed about?" Louis asked, feeling lost at Harry's words. 

"The way I behaved today, I should not have acted like that, especially with our daughter right there, Christ..." He trailed off, biting his lip as he closed his eyes, as if he were ashamed of himself.

Louis frowned, leaning down to trace the dip of Harry's collarbone, mouthing along it. 

"Had you not done that, things could have turned for the worse. You shouldn't feel that way."

"I know, but, fuck," he breathed, turning his gaze over to Louis. "We're civilized human beings, I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted.

"Babe, in my opinion, that was sexy, I like tribal Harry," he teased, leaning forward to offer his lips to his husband.

Harry snorted softly, accepting Louis' kiss, tenderly pushing him back against his pillow and bending down to rest their foreheads together, his eyes flitting over Louis' face as he ran a caring hand through his hair. "But, you're okay, yeah?" 

Louis nodded, brushing his nose against Harry's more sharp one. "I'm alright, love."

Harry chuckled lightly, his expression growing fond as he captured Louis' lips in a kiss once again, this time with more meaning, more depth. He gripped his husband's waist with his free hand, smoothing his thumb over his expanding tummy as Louis circled his arms around his neck, pulling Harry's much larger body against his. His mouth emitted a short, surprised breath as Harry slipped his tongue out to swipe it over Louis' bottom lip, muffled groans resonating from the both of them. 

The taller man slid his hand down to feel around the inside of Louis' thigh, goose bumps raising along the bare skin, his lips pursuing to the rounded corner between Louis' neck and shoulder, resulting in Louis letting out a breathy moan.

Harry pulled back, breathing heavy as he moved his hand further up between Louis' legs, his finger tracing the prominent outline of his hardening cock, causing him to shiver.

"Do you want to?"

"Are you sure Bells' asleep?"

Harry nodded, licking over his lips. "Out like a light."

"Then yes, fuck yes. Please," Louis begged, lifting his hips into Harry's touch, panting with heated need, desire.

Harry shuddered at Louis' desperate pleas, crawling down on his knees to situate himself in the middle of Louis, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of his husband's pants, slowly slipping them down his smooth thighs, over his petite legs, and off his tiny feet. Louis whimpered at Harry's teasing demeanor, wrapping his legs around his lower torso, running a hand over his chest.

"Harry, love. Get on with it."

Harry grinned, reaching beneath the pillow under Louis' head for the lube and dropping it beside his knee before leaning forward to kiss over his spouse's stomach, travelling down to lick a solid stripe up his cock, the tip dribbling with precome. Louis moaned silently, mouth falling open as Harry nudged his lips against his balls, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his hole. 

Louis' spine arched at the sensation shooting up his body from the sensation, his fingers reaching to tangle in Harry's curls, attempting to push his mouth further, but not succeeding as Harry lifted his head, grabbing the lube and uncapping it. Drizzling an ample amount on two of his fingers Harry placed them at the opening, circling Louis' rim then inserting one inside, making Louis tense up, his heat clenching around the lone digit. 

"Alright, Lou?" Harry asked, bending forward to brush his mouth over Louis' enlarged nipples, trying to calm him at the intrusion.

"Yeah, just. C'mon, keep going." 

Harry followed Louis' orders as he curved his finger within him, feeling along the walls in search of his prostate. He knew he found it once Louis' thighs squeezed around his shoulders, a high-pitched noise leaving Louis' lips as he bit them. Harry sped up his ministrations as he slid another finger alongside the current one inside, stretching him open wider.

Louis rocked back onto his hand, his head leaning back as he refrained from making any sound. Harry switched over to the opposite bud, rolling it between his teeth carefully, fully aware of how sensitive they were.

"Harry, please, m' ready."

Harry leaned closer to press a kiss to Louis' chin before removing his hand from Louis, motioning for Louis to sit up as he laid back against the sheets, lube in hand as Louis straddled his lap carefully, bracing his hands against Harry's chest. 

"Good?" Harry whispered, wanting to ascertain that Louis was comfortable in the position, mindful of his large stomach, placing a hand on his husband's hip.

Louis nodded, retrieving the lube from Harry and squirting a generous amount onto Harry's throbbing cock, leading Harry to groan lowly at the cool feeling as his tiny hand coated it. He rose his body up as he kept a grip on Harry, guiding his cock to his awaiting hole, slowly sinking down and throwing his head back.

Harry felt how tight Louis was, making him hiss at the encompassing heat as Louis paused his movements, moving an arm back to support himself on Harry's lean thigh. Harry grasped his spouse's waist and thumbed at his full stomach, his eyes never leaving the area.

"Lou, you look so good like this, so full of my child. Fuck, you're practically glowing," Harry coaxed, rubbing a hand over the baby bump, causing Louis to rise slowly and drop down hard, pleasured moans escaping the two men.

"Love having you inside me, love being full of you," Louis replied, circling his hips on Harry's cock, feeling it nudge against his sweet spot. He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, his small frame tingling from Harry and his words. 

Harry planted his feet against the sheets, pushing up into Louis to fuck deeper into him, making him gasp at the added pressure, crying out Harry's name as he rode him faster. 

"Shit, Harry, close, I'm close."

Harry propped himself up on one arm, leaning forward to catch Louis' mouth in a hard, forceful kiss, wrapping his hand around Louis' leaking cock, thumb teasing at his slit before stroking him fully, tantalizingly slow. "You're doing so good, come on. Come for me," he encouraged, tugging him quickly as he continued to rock up into Louis' clenching entrance.

Muffling his noises against his husband's lips, he clutched at the curls located at his nape before coming hard, shooting his load over both of their stomachs, riding out his intense orgasm, helping Harry reach his own.

Harry buried his face in Louis' neck as he pushed Louis down harder onto his cock, biting at the skin as he too came, spilling into Louis' hole, feeling it seep down onto him.

They stayed attached for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of being so close with one another before Louis lifted his body up, whining softly at the sudden emptiness. He rested on his side beside Harry, breathing hard as he smiled fondly at his husband, pulling him close. Harry grinned back, spreading his fingers over the small of Louis' back.

"Was that okay?" He whispered, kissing Louis' cheek as he tried to catch his breath, pressing his nose into Louis' dampened strands of hair.

Louis nodded, using the sheets to wipe the drying come off of their stomachs, not wanting to deal with washing it off in the morning. "Do you have to ask?" He teased, resting his cheek against Harry's shoulder, the skin burning from earlier exertion.

Harry chuckled, shrugging gently. "You never know." He moved his hand to feel along Louis' belly, grinning once again. "Didn't hurt you, did I? Baby okay?"

"I'm fine, baby's fine. Now hush, m' sleepy." Louis whispered, feeling his eyes grow lidded from exhaustion, cuddling as close as he could to Harry.

Harry held Louis close, closing his own eyes as he kissed his husband's forehead one last time.

"Night, Lou. Love you."

Louis hummed sleepily. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: larrys-morning-oatmeal


End file.
